Addiction is hell of a drug
by 8KakaIruLove8
Summary: Kakashi doesn't know how to deal with everything going on in his head so he turns to drugs, He friends want to help but can they save him before he drowns in his own demons?


-present day-  
>Kakashi waited until he heard the door close before he took one of the bottles he had stashed under his bed. taking 3 big gulps before sating the bottle down next to him. There was so much he wanted to forget. He wanted to forget how he failed to save Obito and Rin, he wanted to forget Obitos last words, he wanted to forget his father, he wanted to forget how his best friend betrayed him, most off he wanted to forget Iruka...<p>

It started from a young age, his father's suicide lifted him more broken then he would ever care to admit. The day his father killed himself was the same day he promise to always follow the rules. The day he shut out the world. Growing up as a genius he knew what role he would play in life. The way his father raised him, he knew the day he turned 18 he would join the army, he just didn't know it would change him forever.

He remembers the one day he wishes he could forget...

-flash back-  
>The blast he heard was from somewhere behind him, he also heard the sounds of Rin screaming but didn't turn back the mission came first. As he headed for his target Obito stopped right in front of him "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Obito all but screamed at him. "The mission ALWAYS come first, You know that!" Kakashi said. Obito rolled his eyes "RIN! Rin is out there and she needs us!" Kakashi pushed past him "I told you. The mission comes first" Obito yelled at his back "THOSE WHO BREAK THE RULES ARE SCUME THATS TRUE, BUT THOSE WHO AMDON THEIR FRIENDS ARE WROSE THEN SCUM!" With that Obito ran off to help Rin. Kakashi stopped as he replayed the words in his head. "Damnit" he whispered as he ran after his friend. Kakashi ran up behind the man that was just about to go after Obito and before he could do anything a rock come down and hit his right side. Hearing the sound Obito turned knocking the man out. But before Obito could really do anything he took a blow to the back. "OBITO!" Kakashi screamed. Rin was already by his side when Kakashi come up. Obito smiled at them "R-Rin give Ka-Kakashi my E-e-eye" As he coughed up blood he looked at the both of them smiled one last time and then he was gone... Rin doing as Obito asked trapmatred the eye all the while keeping the tears at bay. Kakashi saw a man running at them as he yelled "Lighting bled" Rin jumped in front of it before he could stop it. Both Rin and the man fell to the ground without another sound Kakashi sat there covered in his friend's blood and alone, and now with Obitos eye he would remember this forever.<p>

-present day-  
>Kakashi sighed as he heard the same old voice in his head. That voice that always repeated the same words. "<em>Those who break the rules are scum that's true, but those who amdon their friends are worst then scum<em>." He whispered to himself. Picking up the bottle back up and downing the rest of it before badly throwing it with the rest of the empty bottles amga his bedroom floor.

Picking up another bottle from his stash he took 2 gulps from it as he heard his fount door open. "_I should really remember to lock that"_ he said to himself. "Kakashi?" Tsunade asked as she walked into the dark house. Stepping over bottle after bottle and beer after beer can she headed for the only light she could see. "Kakashi? Are you here?" she asked as she pushed open his bed room door. "What do you want?" He slurred as he looked at the older women. It brought tears to her eyes at the sight she saw. "Guy and Iruka, your friends..." TH-THEIR NOT MY F-F-FRIENDS" He screamed in a slurred voice as he took 2 more gulps out of bottle. Rolling her eyes as she sat on the end of his bed "we are all worried about you…" "No need to worry" he cut her off. "That's bullshit! And you know it. AA meetings are being held at the school tomorrow night. And if you don't show up there will be hell to pay. Do you hear me Kakashi?" The Women yelled at him. Even in his drunk state he knew Tsunade wasn't one to mess with. Fine if... fi it g-gets you to l-l-leave." he said. Tsunade wrote down a time and room number on a card and sat it on his bedside. Watching her he downed the rest of his bottle. "Don't be late" she said as she stomped out slamming the door.


End file.
